Mirtazapine, also known as 1,2,3,4,10,14b-hexahydro-2-methylpyrazine [2,1-a]pyrido[2,3-c]benzazepine, is an antidepressant suitable for oral administration. It has a tetracyclic chemical structure unrelated to other classes of antidepressants such as selective seratonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs), tricyclics or monoamine oxidase inhibitors. Mirtazapine belongs to the piperazinoazepine group of compounds, and has the following structural formula 
Known methods for the preparation of piperazine ring derivatives have low yields (9-30%), expensive reagents, and many reaction steps (Roderick, W. R. et al., J. Med. Chem 9, 1966, 181-185). It is desirable to have methods for preparing piperazine ring derivatives with fewer steps, high yields and inexpensive raw materials.